Staring Right At Me
Staring Right At Me is a one-shot by DaughterofAchelois. Plot Francesca Adams is trapped. She doesn't know where. All she knows is that she has to get out, or she will die, and if she does, then she doesn't know what might happen to the others... Characters Main *Francesca Adams - Daughter of Achelois *Geyhad Minor *Sam Adams - Son of Achelois *Tom Wild - Son of Jupiter Story Fran Adams was running, running from that thing ''that was chasing her, hunting her down, not stopping until she would be nothing left. Only a smelly, rotten carcass of a demigod. Her feet pounding on the decaying forest floor she risked a look behind her and almost tripped over a tree root when she saw those red eyes staring right at her, the burning hell like eyes of Geyhad. Turning back around she forced herself to go faster, work harder, go further, all to out run ''him. Pushing herself over the fallen tree log she ran into a clearing and looked in every direction. A creepy laugh was echoing through the trees, and a haunting melody of an old fairytale rhyme being whispered through the trees and drifting towards her, mocking her, filling her mind full of ideas of what would happen when she finally did find her brother and best friend. "Ring-a-round a rosie, ''A pocket full of posies, Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down... Hush! Hush! Hush! Hush! ''We've all tumbled down." Then followed another almost silent sinister whisper "You can't run forever little girl. Geyhad will get you and all your little friends soon." Fran's eyes running over the small, dark clearing she was in, and the blue orbs finding the outline of two figures lying there still in the grass. Screaming silently as she looked into the lifeless eyes of her brother and took in the bleeding and broken form of her best friend, with only a small gasp every few seconds to show her that he was still clinging on to his little hope of life left. But before she could react a dazzling object flew at her and slammed itself into the chest of Thomas Wild. Holding in her tears and shutting her eyes, Fran felt the warm sticky blood attach itself to her clothes. He had found her... Not caring whether the tears that fell down her face would show her up as weak, she felt as they collided with the blood of Tom that decorated her body and clothes. Opening her eyes she stared into the eyes of Geyhad and screamed as the force of a magical object slammed into her and made her vision dance. Slumping to the floor she fell silently, her now lifeless eyes gazing up at the night sky above her, above her where the stars now shone down on her dead body. Her last thought, her last moment living, her last anything would only be. Those red eyes staring right at her… Gasping awake, Francesca Adams' eyes flew open and fixed straight onto the ceiling above her bed. Rolling over and colliding into the body of her old best friend, now boyfriend, she dug herself into him warm embrace as he muttered, "Something bothering you Cesca?" Fran smiled, "No, nothing at all, just a nightmare. I'm fine now" Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:One-shot Category:Horror